


Molasses

by Ywain Penbrydd (penbrydd)



Series: Cut-Glass Heart (and related crack!fic) [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Job, Crack, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-16
Updated: 2007-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penbrydd/pseuds/Ywain%20Penbrydd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotetsu is convinced that Izumo's been cheating on him with Raidou. Raidou's still a virgin wallowing in self-disgust. Somewhere, someone has a very bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not my toy, although sometimes I wish it was. Everyone you meet here belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, we just borrow them, occasionally._
> 
> _**Author's Note:** While I'm not a real fan of Raidou and sex in the same sentence – he just seems a bit too self-contained to indulge – this was so cracky that I just couldn't leave it alone. Parts of Izumo's dialogue belong to Sweetbriar, without whom this would not ever have gotten as far as it has._
> 
> _**Warnings: **Cocksucking, expletives, gratuitous Kotetsu abuse._

They'd been stuck at the goddamn base for weeks -- a tired old place left over from the last war. Everything was the dull, mildewed grey of decades-old poured concrete, and the five of them had started to pick at each other, just to alleviate the boredom. There was nothing to do but wait -- either the attack would come or it wouldn't. At this rate, it looked like Kusa was going to wait for them to die of boredom before bringing troops across.

Genma hadn't gotten laid since they left the village -- one last desperate moment with Hayate, and if he closed his eyes, he could still recount every second of it. The mission-mind had worn off after the first two weeks of quiet, and by now he actually missed the kid, and missed him most in the morning, when Kotetsu and Izumo could be heard through the walls. There were only a few hours a day when they were all awake at the same time -- the two chuunin had the night shift, Raidou and Aoba had afternoons, and Genma worked mornings, alone. He'd fought for that privilege. He also wondered exactly how much trouble he was going to be in when he got back to the village -- he had sort of left Iruka duct-taped to a chair in Kakashi's living room, to prevent him from coming along.

That thought was interrupted by half a sentence from the other room as Kotetsu and Izumo came back from their last patrol. "-- that for all the shit I've given you, just _maybe_ Mizuame Nabara is not the result of sucking my cock."

Genma fumbled the spoon with which he was stirring the rice, and, catching it, he stepped back and leaned out of the kitchen to listen to what was winding up to be a brilliantly stupid argument.

"Of course it's not! Have you just finally figured that out?" Izumo snapped, ignoring Kotetsu as he headed for the kitchen. Food was more important than commentary about cocksucking, regardless of how incredibly good it would be to force Kotetsu down onto his knees and make him apologise _properly_... Izumo shook his head.

"Well, it just occurred to me that if it's that sweet and sticky, you're obviously taking in something much sweeter and stickier than anything that's going to come out of _me_. I only know _one_ person who's going to put out that much sugar in a bodily fluid," Kotetsu teased, waiting for the implication to sink in.

Genma turned colours from the incredible amount of effort it took not to laugh -- and it was twice the effort when Raidou walked into the kitchen from the back hall, still wearing pyjamas. The scarred tokujou looked very confused as he got himself a bowl of rice and poured molasses over it, but he decided that he probably didn't want to know as he sat down to eat. Genma looked like he was going to pass out from the strain of not cackling with hysterical glee at whatever the magpies were up to.

Izumo hadn't come up with a response yet, and was still staring at Kotetsu in stunned silence, jaw open, finger pointed accusingly.

"Don't think I haven't noticed the way you look at him -- you want a piece of that, and I think you're getting it," Kotetsu went on, digging himself deeper into a hole that he might never get back out of.

_Great,_ Raidou thought, _Another morning, another fight about who's not blowing Genma, today._

But, then, Kotetsu took the time to clarify. "You've been blowing Rai behind my back, haven't you?" Kotetsu complained, half-joking. In the kitchen, Raidou dropped his spoon and stood up, thoroughly mortified at the accusation. "Fucksake, kitten, you could at least have let me watch."

Raidou pushed past Genma and stormed into the dingy grey room. There was nothing he could say, quite literally, as he couldn't seem to make his brain and his mouth work simultaneously, not that that ever stopped Aoba, but Raidou tended to prefer to make sense.

"You!" Kotetsu pointed at Raidou, moderately offended. "You've been letting my Izumo suck you off, and I don't even get pictures? What the fuck, man?"

In the kitchen, Genma finally collapsed in a hysterical fit that could be heard echoing off the walls through the entirety of the small building. He was fairly convinced that if this ludicrous argument didn't stop soon, not only would he not be going on his rounds, he might never go on rounds again, because he was going to choke to death on the hilarity and possibly his own tongue.

Raidou stared murderously at Kotetsu. If the chuunin didn't stop talking that instant, it was likely that there would be some head-punching. No, he was absolutely not allowed to beat the sense back into his teammates, no matter how tempting it might be. Of course, with the way Genma was cackling... "Genma? Have you been slipping hallucinogens to Kotetsu?"

After a few coughs, the howls of laughter slowed to the point that Genma could make sentences. "No, sorry. He came up with this one on his own."

Izumo stared between his best friend and the pyjama-wearing mountain in horror and dismay. "Dammit, Ko! What in the fuck are you thinking!?" He slapped Kotetsu in the side of the head.

"Molasses. I'm done." Kotetsu rubbed his head and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to _kill_ you." Izumo was furious -- pissed enough that he was actually getting loud. "For the last fucking time, it's _not come_!"

"And if it is, it's not mine. I may not know what it tastes like, but I know it's not syrupy." Raidou looked mildly disgusted as he pointed to the kitchen, where Genma was trying to explain the situation to a very tired Aoba who had been woken up by all the laughing and shouting. "Ask Genma. That bastard would know better than anyone but me."

Kotetsu looked suspicious. "I'm still not sure I believe you two."

"_I am not blowing Raidou behind your back!_" Izumo shouted. "And if I was, you'd already _have_ pictures. You'd probably have _taken_ the pictures while I wasn't looking." There was a lengthy pause. "Besides, he's _straight_. I couldn't suck his cock if I _wanted_ to."

Raidou looked back and forth between the two chuunin, before deciding it was way too early in the morning. "You know what? Fuck this. I'm going back to bed." He glared at Kotetsu. "And when I get back up, I don't want to hear another word about it. I'm just going to pretend this never happened."

Izumo hit Kotetsu, again. "I'm sorry, Rai. I really am. Sometimes he's just _such_ an asshole."

"So's Genma. It's nothing new -- I think that's what best friends are for. They're the people who piss you off when you need it least." Raidou looked back with a tired half-smile. "You want to crash in my room so you can avoid the urge to break his neck while he sleeps? It won't help with the rumours, but you'll both be alive for your next shift."

"Aw, you wouldn't break my neck, would you, kitten?" Kotetsu made a sad puppy face at Izumo.

"No, because you'd have an awfully hard time sucking my cock with a neck brace. And you _will_ be making this up to me when I can promise myself I won't kick you in the teeth." Izumo was not a happy chuunin, and Kotetsu was finally beginning to grasp exactly how very much trouble he really might be in. "I'm going to go hang with Raidou for a few hours. _You_ go with Genma and get all of this 'Mizuame Nabara is really come' shit out of your system."

"But -- but Genma's going on _rounds_ in another five minutes! And we just got _in_!" Kotetsu complained. "And you know, you're really not helping -- now, I know I want photos!"

Genma leaned out of the kitchen and spit. Kotetsu crumpled to the ground. "Don't worry about him. I'll clean it up."

Izumo blinked at Genma. "Did you really have to... Is he going to be okay?" He nudged Kotetsu with his foot.

"I figured I should stop him before you _did_ end up breaking his neck. I've got to go make my rounds. I'll beat the sense back into him when I get back." Genma pulled another senbon out of his vest and stuck it in his mouth. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He waved and headed for the door.

"That was a bit extreme." Izumo looked sadly at Kotetsu's unconscious form and then smiled cheerfully at Raidou. "Shall we go, then?"

Laughing, Raidou slung Izumo over his shoulder and headed back toward his room, passing through the kitchen where Aoba was attempting to eat breakfast. Luckily, the fountain of wrong was momentarily stoppered -- Aoba had his mouth full.

"Hey! Put me _down_!" Izumo squawked. "I can walk! It was Ko who got tagged, not me!"

Raidou set Izumo down, carefully. "Sorry. The opportunity was just too good. I don't know how many senses Kotetsu still has, but if he saw that, I'm sure I'll never hear the end of it. It just seemed like a completely inappropriate end to the conversation. I think I've been spending too much time with him." He pointed at Aoba.

Izumo rolled his eyes. "You're really not helping with the rumours, but yeah, that was pretty funny."

"If I'm going to get dirty looks from your boyfriend, I might as well make a show of it. Everyone else knows there's nothing going on here. Me and you -- hell, me and anyone." Raidou snorted and shook his head. "Heh. That's a joke." He ran a hand through his hair as he followed Izumo down the hall.

"It's not a completely alien concept, you know."

"Alien? No, not entirely. It's just a very past-tense sort of thing. The girls I knew are dead, and I look like me." Raidou laughed self-deprecatingly as he opened the door to his room. Like every other room, it was barely a room -- more like a closet with a small bed at the far end. Raidou tended to sleep on the floor -- one couldn't fall off the floor in the middle of the night.

"Hey, come on. You're not a bad-looking guy." Izumo protested, patting Raidou's shoulder. "I really think you put too much stock in that."

"Genma keeps telling me I look better than I did in the hospital, but no one took any pictures when my eyeball was still hanging down my face. It can't be that much of an improvement. Have you really looked at my face, recently? It's pretty damned disgusting. I try not to look in too many mirrors." Raidou pointed to the wall, where he'd hung a sheet over the full length mirror that had come with the room. "I don't need to see to shave."

"Your face really never bothered me. Made me do a double-take the first few times I saw you, yeah, but you don't...disgust me." Izumo sat down on the edge of the bed. "It makes you look --" He took a moment to find the word he wanted. "-- distinguished."

Raidou laughed and sat down next to him. "Well, it is in my paperwork as a distinguishing mark. You're not going to mistake me for anyone else, with a face like this."

"I really think it adds something." Izumo smiled reassuringly and patted Raidou's arm.

"Like _what_?" Raidou looked seriously unconvinced. "Genma tells me that chicks dig scars, but _facial scars_? Not so much -- and not this bad. I mean, Iruka's got something, but that's ... I dunno, he just looked sort of boring, before. He's got that sweet and harmless thing going for him, too, until he really gets pissed. And what about Kakashi? You don't see him getting jumped in the road, either. Of course, that might be because he's an irredeemable pervert. I don't figure that helps, either." He paused. "Ibiki. Obviously single." He stared at Izumo, just shy of condescendingly. He wanted to believe it, but the bulk of the evidence was not helping.

"You're absolutely right about Kakashi." Izumo grinned. "But, you're not a pervert, and you're not in torture and interrogation. You're not like them. You're a good guy, Rai. And, you know, not everyone likes a clean, pretty face. I think it..." He looked at the floor, embarrassed. "I don't think it's disgusting -- different, but not disgusting. I think it makes you look sort of handsome."

Raidou rubbed at the scar and studied the patterns in the concrete wall. "I hope like hell Kotetsu never hears that, or we're both going to get mauled. And I really don't get what's so handsome about a third of my face being --" He gestured vaguely and shuddered. "I'm very lucky to even have that third of my face at all, if even half of what Genma tells me is true. I guess it could be worse."

"I wouldn't say it in front of Ko, because he'd just give us shit about it, and you really don't need that. But, I'm not just making shit up. It's just...different, all right? I kind of like it, so there must be other people who do, too." Neither of them looked at the other.

"I might as well have 'poor impulse control' tattooed on my face. You know how I got this, right?" Raidou finally looked up, stealing a glance at Izumo before he returned to watching the wall. "My face serves as a warning to others."

"I never thought of it that way. I always saw it as a kind of badge of honour." Izumo frowned, not understanding. "You were fighting for the village."

"I was fighting for my _sister_. Fools rush in... It was a stupid accident that never would have happened if I'd been thinking, at all." Raidou shook his head, bitterly. "And no matter what Genma says about any of it, he's still a pretentious bastard and he sorely deserved that trip through the window. I can't _believe_ he came after me, that stupid fuck."

"Well, of course you weren't thinking. I don't think many people were, at the time." Izumo said, quietly, looking uncomfortable. "Look, will you just believe me when I say I think you look handsome? I'm not making this shit up."

"You're allowed to say things like that. You're fucking Kotetsu -- we already know you're crazy." Raidou laughed and rolled his eyes, pushing away the memories of the fire.

Izumo joined in the laughter, but kept staring uncomfortably at the floor.

"It's a minor miracle that you haven't drowned him in the bathtub, yet. Of course, the only reason I haven't killed Genma at least five times over is because he's usually too fast for me to hit him squarely -- well, that and I'd kind of miss the bastard -- so I might not be one to talk..." Raidou shrugged and elbowed Izumo.

Izumo shrugged and finally looked at Raidou. "He's my best friend. If I killed him, I'd be short a best friend. Then I'd be kind of lonely, you know?"

"Yeah, I do know. Tempting as it is, sometimes, it's just not a practical answer." Raidou laughed. "I'm still trying to figure out when you two became part of the fucked up little family that Genma and I have. Somewhere along the line, you guys went from being the smutty little magpies that Genma loved to torture to being my other little brothers. It just kind of snuck up while I wasn't paying attention, I guess. I think that's probably why I didn't punch Ko in the face to shut him up." He considered for a moment. "Maybe I should punch him in the face a few times. It might help his retention rate."

"That or it'll make him forget why you punched him." Izumo laughed. "Brothers, huh? I guess that means I can't be blowing you -- unless incest flies in this family."

"Flies? I think it has its own thermal updraught." Raidou rolled his eyes. "You've got Kotetsu and Genma's got Hayate -- that's four brothers and two serious relationships, right there. I'm glad Aoba never keeps any of his girls long enough for me to have to really know them."

"Oh, right. Huh. So much for that out." Grinning, Izumo shook his head. "I guess I'm still blowing you behind Ko's back, then."

There was a long pause, during which Raidou looked oddly contemplative. "I don't think I'd know what to do with it, if you were."

"Heh." Folding his arms across his chest, Izumo looked away again, embarrassed to even be having this conversation. "Well, you're straight, so I guess you don't have to worry about that, right?"

"Straight's kind of a cop-out. I'm closer to asexual. I just don't get the appeal, at all, although I will admit to some perverse curiosity about why in the hell people do some of the things I've heard about. I mean, I ask Genma, sometimes, but that's not usually useful. He lives a little too much of it to remember being clueless."

"Oh. Uh..." Izumo looked somewhat chastened. "Heh, I guess if you're asexual, then you wouldn't _want_ blow jobs, right?"

Raidou shrugged. "It's more that I really just don't care if I'm getting them or not, since I have no idea why I'd want one, or why anyone would give one. It just doesn't sound at all pleasant, on either side. That can't taste all that good, and I'm not really sure I want someone slobbering all over my crotch."

Somewhere in Izumo's head, the light began to dawn. "Wait, wait. You've never _had_ one?"

"Nope."

"Aw, man, you're really missing out! It's fucking _amazing_!" Suddenly, Izumo was entirely sympathetic. Here was a man in his mid-twenties who had never _once_ had his cock sucked. It was a true tragedy, if a little bit difficult to comprehend.

"Hm. Nope, still really not getting it." Raidou sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He stared at the ceiling as he tried to explain himself to Izumo. "The entirety of my experience can be summed up pretty simply. Before the fire, I was too good for girls. After the fire, girls were too good for me. The only times I've ever gotten _anything_ have involved either my own hand in the obvious way or Genma's hands on my feet -- he's _such_ a bastard." He blushed, remembering the last time Genma had given him a massage. He kept telling himself he'd wear shoes before he let Genma put a hand on him, again, but it was just more trouble than it was worth.

"I... damn. You really _are_ missing out. Um... Let me see if I can put it in a way that makes sense. It's like... Well, first off, it's about fifty times better than even the best hand. Period. I know it sounds gross, but your cock is stuck in something very warm and very wet, and nothing feels quite like a _tongue_ there. And if he hums while he's doing it..." Izumo broke off with a dazed smile, thinking about the incredible feel of Kotetsu's tongue and the way his whole body would tingle with every one of his best friend's rapturous moans. "Fucking amazing."

"Hums?" Raidou looked entirely confused by the idea. Was it even possible to hum with your mouth full? He thought about it for a while and concluded that it probably was.

"Vibrations." Izumo grinned, lecherously.

"I don't know. It still sounds kind of revolting." Raidou looked even more confused and shrugged. "Anything beyond 'insert tab a into slot b' -- with one of my hands standing in for slot b, of course -- is just a bit beyond me. I'm just not seeing the appeal. I guess I can't pass judgement, though, having never tried it."

"I guess it is kind of strange, but it feels like nothing else. You should really try it, sometime. I know you think no one would, but that's just not true. They _would_ \-- you just have to find the right person." Izumo patted Raidou's arm, again, comfortingly. "It's like I said, before: _I_ think you're good-looking, in your own unique way."

Raidou persisted in looking perplexed as he eyed Izumo sideways. "Wait... was that an _offer_? I'm sorry, I can't tell. I've never been very good at these things."

"I... uh..." Izumo stared at Raidou in bafflement and stark surprise. "I thought you weren't into guys."

"I like tits and, by extension, girls. Girls are great, don't get me wrong. But, you know, I'm not entirely without curiosity, and I fail to understand the point, if not the principle, of most of the sexual acts that can be performed by any two humans. I mean, I've mostly got the whole tab a slot b thing, but that's because it obviously works pretty much like a hand -- tight and roughly cylindrical." This was quite possibly the most frank discussion of sex and his own quirks that Raidou had ever had, and it was terribly uncomfortable. He was sure he was supposed to be explaining how he could have made the mistake of thinking that Izumo was offering, but he seemed to be explaining why he wouldn't mind an offer. "You're the first person to express anything that might even pass for an interest since I left the hospital. Well, other than Genma. He threatens things, occasionally, but he's both my best friend and an uncompromising come-guzzling gutter-slut. I can never take him seriously -- he doesn't take himself seriously."

Izumo managed an uncomfortable chuckle. "Well, you know, a mouth is like a hand, but wetter and with more suction, and -- you know what? I'm full of shit. A mouth isn't anything like a hand. It's more like... like... um..." Scratching at his elbow, he studied everything in the room that wasn't Raidou. "Do you _want_ me to show you what it's like?"

Raidou stared intently at a spot on the ceiling. "I don't know. Do you want to?"

"Well, I don't want to push any limits, here -- cross any lines that shouldn't be crossed, you know?" Izumo cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable with, if nothing else, the sheer awkwardness of the conversation. "It's up to you, since you're the one who's never..." He gestured vaguely.

"I don't want to step on Ko's feet or anything. You're not a girl, so I'm not getting a stand up and salute, here, but I'm oddly curious, and you don't seem to find me entirely hideous." Raidou discovered that the more nervous he got, the more he rambled. He was entirely terrified at the idea of _anyone_ touching him _at all_, nevermind a _guy _who belonged to _someone else_ getting into his _pants_. Still, it wasn't the sort of offer one got every day -- in fact, Raidou hadn't gotten an offer for so much as a kiss in more years than he particularly wanted to consider.

"I keep telling you I don't." Izumo looked like he might get irked if he had to make that point again. "Besides, Kotetsu seems to be convinced that I've been blowing you for a while anyway, and he knows I wouldn't leave him, and -- hell, knowing _Kotetsu?_ \-- he'd probably consider this a _charity act_. So, you've got nothing to worry about from him. And if you really want to keep it a secret, I won't say a word."

"'Charity act'." Raidou snorted. "I really am that pathetic, aren't I?" He shook his head and stared up at the ceiling for a long, quiet moment. "You'd promise me it never leaves this room? I -- well, you should probably tell Kotetsu. If nothing else, if you admit to it after you do it, in some sick way you'd prove you weren't doing it before." He laughed awkwardly and looked slightly nervous, which was no mean feat, considering that somewhere in the back of his head he could hear his conscience and several parts of his mind rather vehemently objecting to the idea he was proposing. He was, after all, a ninja -- if he couldn't suppress his own terrors, he would be in the wrong line of work.

Izumo laughed just as awkwardly. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess it would." He picked at his fingernails. "So, ah, was that a yes? Do you want me to?"

The ceiling was fascinating, today, and Raidou just couldn't keep his eyes off it. "If you want to do it, I'm curious enough to let you try it."


	2. Molasses Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Author's Note:** While I'm not a real fan of Raidou and sex in the same sentence – he just seems a bit too self-contained to indulge – this was so cracky that I just couldn't leave it alone. Parts of Izumo's dialogue belong to Sweetbriar, without whom this would not ever have gotten as far as it has. And now, for the smutty chapter._

* * *

"Really?" Izumo lit up like a little girl on Christmas -- wide eyed and gawking in ecstatic shock, he just sort of gaped at Raidou for a few seconds before he pulled himself back under control. "Well, let's see if I can convince you that it's better than it sounds, hm?" He lowered himself to the floor, turning to position himself between Raidou's knees as he knelt. The tokujou looked about ready to crawl out of his own skin. "If you want me to stop, just tell me." Tracing a finger along the inside of Raidou's thigh, Izumo smiled up at him, reassuringly.

Still a little pale at the thought, Raidou nodded, deciding that, after everything he'd heard, it couldn't be _that_ bad. In theory, Izumo knew what he was doing and how to make it good -- besides, Izumo was a _friend_, and a good one, at that. Friends tended to stop before the real trauma started. He closed his eyes as Izumo's palm slid over the fabric of his pants, gently caressing him. Maybe if he just didn't look, this would be easier. Maybe if he just leaned back on his elbows, and thought about nothing in particular...

As Raidou began to calm down, Izumo opened the tall tokujou's pants and leaned in to breathe warmly against the chequered fabric of his boxers. There was a faint rustling sound as Raidou's hand gripped the sheet. "Calm down, Rai. I'm not going to hurt you. Do you want me to stop?"

Without opening his eyes, Raidou shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. I'm just having some trouble with the idea." It would be easy to just push Izumo away, but this was the first serious offer he'd ever gotten, and he wasn't about to resign himself to another twenty-odd years of waiting, just because he couldn't hack the prospect of an educational blow job from a dear friend. It was freaky, but he'd get over it.

Izumo rubbed his face against Raidou's boxers, finally resting his lips against the shape of the still-limp cock under them. "I love it when Ko talks dirty to me. Do you think it would help you if I started to talk about how good you smell and how much I want to feel you get hard in my mouth?"

Raidou groaned -- he'd never even thought that far ahead. He'd just sort of assumed he'd have to be hard _first_, but now that he thought about it, there really wasn't any reason it wouldn't work if he weren't. Izumo -- and he really needed to stop remembering that was Izumo, or this was going to be awkward and terrible -- could probably try sucking him to get him up. Maybe it would work. The hands were good, but not good enough to override the awkwardness. "Don't worry about panicking me," he said, finally, "Just distract me."

"You know Kotetsu wasn't kidding, right? I have had my eye on you, but never seriously. Just enough to wonder what you would be like -- you're so _big_ and calm. Just enough to wonder how you taste." Izumo slipped a hand into Raidou's boxers as he talked, pulling out the tall man's cock.

Raidou's breath caught, and surprisingly, his first instinct wasn't to pull away. It was a curious sensation to have someone else's hand on him. "You're the first person other than me to ever touch that. Well, that I've been awake for -- I'm not counting time spent in the hospital."

"Either you're looking in the wrong places, or the entire village is crazy," Izumo breathed, leaning forward again to drag his tongue slowly across the head of Raidou's cock. As his entire body twisted, nerves firing erratically at the wholly new sensation, Raidou gasped.

"Benefits --" he started, and then tried again. "I think I'm beginning to see the benefits of tongue." Unsettled though he was, Raidou had to admit that Izumo had been right -- tongue was a good idea.

"Oh, I'm just getting started," Izumo purred, gently squeezing Raidou's balls as he lowered his face for another lick. Raidou's cock twitched against Izumo's tongue as the idea of better things began to percolate through the terror, into his mind. "Do you want it, Raidou? Do you want me to take your dick in my mouth? To suck you until you're hard? To lick you until you can't think?"

Both of Raidou's hands tightened around the sheets, and he was desperately quiet for a good, long while. Izumo waited, patiently, unmoving. Finally, Raidou whispered a response, voice thick with shame, but laced with curiosity. "Yes."

That one word was all Izumo needed. With a quiet groan, he stretched out his tongue and lapped Raidou's still-soft cock into his mouth. Nuzzling Raidou's belly, Izumo breathed deeply as he lapped at every bit of skin on the flesh in his mouth. But for a few twitches and one lukewarm moan from Raidou, no amount of tongue seemed to be sufficient. Tucking his tongue under the cock in his mouth, Izumo pressed upward and let a long moan ripple through his mouth. _That_ worked. Raidou gasped and grabbed at Izumo's hair, and Izumo could feel the cock beginning to swell between his lips.

"Again! Yes -- do it again!" Raidou hissed as reality began to settle back down through the momentary gleaming rush of pleasure.

This time, Izumo hummed and laughed in the back of his throat. Raidou's body tightened and his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to keep himself still. He got the idea -- partially from Genma's vivid descriptions of enjoying having it done -- that thrusting would be a terrible idea. If he accidentally choked Izumo, this was probably going to stop. His head fell back as he moaned, warmly, and Izumo took that as his cue to start actually sucking -- to apply some pressure to go with the tongue. Raidou panted and groaned -- twisted the sheets and gritted his teeth. The complaints and concerns in his head began to fall away, losing volume and force as they went, and as he listened to the heated, needy sounds coming from his own mouth, he felt his cock thickening against Izumo's tongue.

The sounds that Raidou made were just a bit much for Izumo to ignore. As he continued to suck, he moved one hand to rub at his own pants. They were becoming increasingly tighter with every sensual sound pouring from Raidou's mouth -- the reaction wasn't entirely surprising, all things considered, but Izumo somehow hadn't been _expecting_ to be turned on by this endeavour, because this was about Raidou, not him. But he couldn't quite ignore the growing problem in his pants any longer, and his eyelids fluttered as his fingers pressed lightly into the clothed flesh, tracing along the seam of his pants. The suction stopped for a long moment as another low moan rolled from his mouth around Raidou's cock.

Raidou's eyes snapped open as the pleasure from the vibrations spread through his body. He gazed witlessly at Izumo for a few long moments before realising exactly how good the chuunin looked. While Raidou had never considered anything other than girls -- and even those only barely -- he could admit that there was something about watching one's own erect penis slide in and out of someone's mouth that made them that much hotter. A groan forced its way out of his tight throat as Izumo smiled coyly up at him and then began to daintily suck at just the head of his cock. He thought he would go quite mad from sheer arousal before this was over, and was surprised to find that the thought didn't bother him in the least.

The sound of Izumo's zipper opening distracted Raidou from his reverie, and while he couldn't see past the edge of the bed in his current position, he was absolutely certain that Izumo was jerking off, and the moans that rippled down the length of his own cock were all the proof he needed. It took a bit for that unusual idea to really stick in his mind, though -- Izumo was so turned on by sucking his cock that the chuunin was hard and wanting touch. He watched Izumo's cheeks flush, slightly, and then completely stopped paying attention as the sensations became distractingly intense. He could make out a few words, and realised that they were in his own voice -- he was begging. "Fuck -- Yes -- Gods! -- Oh, gods. All of them. -- Yes! Fuck yes! _More_! -- Oh, Izumo -- Izumo, yes! More! -- _Please!_"

The more Raidou begged, the faster Izumo fisted his own cock. Never in his _life_ had he dreamed that he might have the opportunity to put his mouth on Raidou's bulky, scarred, _incredibly sexy_ body, and now Rai was pleading with him for more as he sucked. For all that Kotetsu had been a horse's ass, earlier, he had been right -- Izumo desperately wanted Raidou, if only to satisfy his own curiosities with a one-night stand. He sucked hard as he thought about Kotetsu. The one thing that would have made this whole thing better was if Kotetsu were here, fucking him as he sucked, making filthy commentary about the scene. He was, he decided, going to fuck Ko until the bed broke, when he was done, here.

Izumo twitched and gasped -- a chill rush of air that raced along Raidou's cock -- as Raidou's bare foot slid over his thigh, toes pulling at the fabric of his pants. Without even a pause to think, Izumo ran his thumbnail up the bottom of Raidou's foot, earning a thrust that nearly choked him, and pulled the foot the last two inches to rest against his bare cock. As Raidou recognised the warmth against his foot, he rubbed his toes invitingly against Izumo, who quickly accepted the invitation, sucking and moaning as he ground his hips against Raidou's foot.

As Genma had proven time and time again, Raidou's feet were his weakness, and the large tokujou nearly melted into the bed at the feel of Izumo's cock against his toes. He thrust again, unable to control himself, and felt Izumo's throat tighten as he struck the chuunin's tonsils. Raidou's brain re-engaged just enough to let him force out a garbled apology, and Izumo just laughed, deep in his throat, sending another round of delicious vibrations through Raidou's body. Pleading -- demanding, even -- as he tangled his fingers in Izumo's hair, Raidou watched Izumo's soft lips slide up and down his shaft. That perfect vision of Izumo pleasing him -- and pleasing himself as well -- struck Raidou straight to the balls, and as he felt them tighten, he forced his mouth to make words. "Gods -- Izumo -- Too good -- I'm --" he panted, trying to convey that he wouldn't last much longer, "I'm going to --" The ability to make coherent sequences of sounds slipped away as the pleasure tore through his mind like a black velvet explosion. He teetered on the edge of ecstasy as Izumo responded to the warning by moving faster, making small pleading sounds as he licked and sucked, fondling Raidou's balls in one hand and his own balls in the other.

Raidou's hands tightened, pulling the bottom of the sheet off the bed and yanking Izumo's hair, as his back arched, head falling back, eyes squeezing shut. "Yes -- Izumo, please, _yes_! -- _More! _\-- Gods! -- Yes! -- I --" He trailed off in a long, liquid moan as his entire body tightened and he spilled ten years of sexual frustration into Izumo's waiting mouth. Izumo swallowed and kept sucking to make sure he'd gotten _all_ of it, lapping away every drop he wrung out as he kept rubbing against Raidou's foot. Finally, he let the softening cock slip from his mouth as the world became too much, but not quite enough.

"Talk to me, Rai. I'm so close. Tell me you want me -- tell me anything! I don't care if you're lying, just talk to me!" he pleaded, rubbing his cheek on the inside of Raidou's thigh.

"Was that as good as you wanted it to be?" Raidou asked, quietly, still trying to find his mind. Through the pleasurable haze, he tried to remember the things that he'd heard through the walls, when Kotetsu talked dirty. "Did you like having me fuck your mouth? Do you wish I was still hard, so I could fuck your ass, too? Just bend you right over, right here and stick it in?" He tried very hard not to think about what he was saying, just repeating the things he knew Izumo liked to hear -- trying to do his best impression of Kotetsu -- but all without thinking about the words coming out of his mouth. Listening to these sentences had been bad enough -- repeating them was something he couldn't think about if he wanted to retain his last struggling shreds of sanity.

At that moment, Izumo's eyes snapped open and he rocked back onto his heels. "We're _that_ loud? Are you _serious_? You're three doors down, on the other side of the hall!" There was absolutely no mistaking the words or the tone -- he knew _exactly_ what Kotetsu sounded like, and that had been a little bit too accurate.

"The acoustics in the kitchen are great. I get to hear you while I'm trying to eat." Raidou sounded more tired than accusatory. As far as he was concerned, if the job got done, and done well, the rest of the team could do whatever or whoever they liked.

Izumo stood and closed his pants. "Excuse me. As much as I'd like to do this again, at some point, right now I need to go kill Kotetsu. With my dick." He fished in his vest pocket for a moment and pulled out a small packet, tossing it to Raidou. "Earplugs. I'll want them back, eventually. Ko snores like a chainsaw."

Raidou caught the earplugs and groaned, laying flat on the bed. "Thanks. I really don't want to know." He tilted his head back up for a second, squinting suspiciously at Izumo. "You're serious about doing this again?"

"Hey, if you can get me off _without_ sounding like Ko, I'm all for it." Izumo looked smug. "Your dick tastes good, and you sound fucking incredible when you beg for more."

Squeezing his eyes shut, Raidou covered them with his hand. "Ah, shit. I don't even -- Izumo, get out. Talk to me about this after I've eaten and slept. Again." He sighed. "I don't mean to be rude -- that was really good, and you've convinced me that it's not disgusting, but you also just completely destroyed my reality. Can I get you to shut the door behind you?" He sounded completely rational and entirely exhausted, despite having only gotten up maybe forty-five minutes, previous. Izumo recognised it as a shutdown -- the kind one sometimes gets after a particularly unfortunate mission, and quietly opened the door to let himself out.

"I'm sorry, Raidou." Izumo stepped out and started to pull the door closed.

"I'm not sorry at all." The door clicked shut, and Izumo smiled faintly at Raidou's parting words as he walked up the hall to see if Kotetsu was still on the floor where Genma had left him.


End file.
